girlfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 14.5
Chapter 14.5 Is the second omake chapter of the Girl Friends manga appearing at the end of volume 2. Chapter Information Omake 1 Tamamin has invited Mari and Akko to meet her new friends from her class, Mari waits for Akko and she comes and apologizes for being late. Mari asks Akko if she is going to the beach later which confuses Akko as she thought Ariake was a beach, Mari explains to her that it is a beach but they cannot swim at it and Akko says that Tamamin had told her to bring a swimsuit. Tamamin arrives and thanks the two for waiting for her while walking Akko tells Tamamin that she looks more lolita than usual and she informs Akko that she is dressed like Ran-Chan, at the place Tamamin welcomes Mari and Akko in and tells them that they are in the girls changing room. Akko wonders if the place is the pool and is confused as there are no lockers, Mari tells Tamamin that there is a man nearby and Tamamin tells her that it is just a cross player and then has Akko and Mari change their cloths. After dressing up Akko asks why her costume is just a bikini and why she had bought mens cloths. Tamamin says that the two of them are perfect together and tells Akko to put on some boots and Akko asks her if they are meeting her friends that day which causes Tamamin to remember to introduce them. She introduces Akko to them and Akko wonders what is with them, One of her friends mentions that Akko looks just like her like Tamamin said and another one of her friends says that she feels just like Lum. Milk Morinaga arrives and asks Tamamin if she can take a picture of Lum and Tamamin asks what kind of pose she should be in. Tamamin then asks Akko if she could do them a favor and she agrees to it, She then asks Mari to come to her and calls hr darling and that she loves her and kisses her. Milk Morinaga screams Moe and begins taking many pictures some people ask them to do it again as they want pictures too. Outside Sugiyama tells Akko and Mari that she had told Tamamin that she would get a rash from the hat and coat in the heat and Akko tells her that it was interesting but there were some weird people who were kind of scary inside Mari blushing from the kiss and from being called darling says in her thoughts that it might be nice to go again. Omake 2 Urara says that to thank Sugiyama for the other day she wants to invite some guys she might like to the next mixer, Sugiyama tells her that she does not really have a particular type of guy that she likes. Tamamin mentions that Sugiyama usually has five boyfriends and asks does she still have them all which surprises Urara and Kuno. Sugiyama says that things eventually ended up changing and Tamamin asks her if she finally went down to one and Sugiyama tells her that is not what had changed, She then continues and says that she sent them all mail telling the truth and apologizing to each of them and shows Tamamin her phone her, Urara and Kuno see that all five excepted the apology and still want to be with her even if she is dating all of them at one time. Sugiyama then says that if there was a type of guy she liked it would be the submissive type Kuno asks Urara if that means she is still trying to pick out a favorite one and Urara tells her could she ever have such a thing and says that maybe it is better she doesn`t have a certain type she likes. Omake 3 Naru is troubled by her students disrespecting her all the time. As she is heading into the school she wonders why her students never call her Narumatsu Sensei and wonders what she is doing wrong she then overhears someone saying that something had made them really want to make fun of her and she goes to peak through the door window. Someone then asks if they think Naru can really bring out someones sadistic side and the other person agrees and says that it makes them really want to tease her, It is then revealed that it is Akko and Sugiyama who are talking. Akko says that she stuck a sign to her back the other day and Sugiyama says that she left something on her desk in the staff room, Naru is shocked to find that those things were done by Akko and Sugiyama. Tamamin then comes in and says that the two of them are awful and that Naru is a good teacher, Naru sas that she thought Tamamin was childish but she is actully a good girl. Sugiyama asks Tamamin if she had drawn a naked sketch of Naru which surprises Akko and Tamamin says that she had drawn a rape manga of Naru and some girls in her class and put it on an 18+ site and that as long as Naru does not find out about it it would be okay. Hearing that has made Naru become nervous each time she sees Tamamin. Gallery Winter coat sugi.png|Sugiyama shown in a winter coat in the uniform style section of the omake. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters